The Betrayed Hero
by CosmicSpeedster
Summary: Barry is betrayed and hurt by Iris when he found out that she was cheating on him behind his back.He goes to a person who will truly understand him, but will their friendship evolve into something more? A SuperFlash/Karry fanfic about love(obviously). Disclaimer: As much as I want to,I do not own The Flash
1. Stings Like Hell

**Welcome, Cosmic here. This my first fanfic so don't hate.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the flash or anything related to it.**

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

 _ **'One shall betray you, one shall fall, one will suffer a fate much worse than death.'**_

 _'No,NO! It became true!WHY!'_ I thought as tears were streaming down my face. I was running, running like my life depended on it.

As I reached my top speed, a Speedforce portal (an:that's what I'm calling the portals) opened up and I jumped into it and went to an earth where a good friend of mine lives.

* * *

 **Kara's POV**

I was just chilling on my couch in my apartment when Winn texted me _'Hey Kara ,weird portal popped up in the desert. I think its Barry!'_ As I was about to speed into my Supergirl outfit to go to the desert, Barry sped into my apartment and I saw that he was crying so I hugged him. I asked him"What's wrong Bar?". Then he told me everything that happened...

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 **3rd POV**

 _As Barry sped into the cortex, Cisco and Caitlin were discussing on how Savitar was to be defeated._

 _"Hey guys" Barry said as he entered the cortex. Caitlin sees Barry and says "Oh hi Barry!". As they continue to discuss how to defeat Savitar, Barry says "Hey, why not try to vibe the future?"._

 _" We've tried it before." Cisco says, "Maybe something will change this time."_

 _Barry replies. So when Cisco tried it, he saw that Barry draws out The Black Racer(aka The Black Flash or Wraith Zoom) and it catches Savitar and makes him disintegrate, his essence mixing with the Speedforce in Barry's system._

 _Once Cisco tells them, Barry runs out and enters the Speedforce and with a one out of a hundred chance of drawing out The Black Racer but he manages to do it and as he comes out of the Speedforce, he calls out to Savitar. As Savitar approaches Barry, Black Racer senses Savitar's intent and runs straight at him and as soon as Black Racer touches him, He starts to disintegrate._

 _As Savitar is disintegrating, Black Racer enters the Speedforce and leaves Barry alone as he watches Savitar fade. Soon enough, Savitar's essence mixes with the Speedforce in Barry's system. Running back to STAR, Barry wonders where Iris was during all this so he goes back to his apartment to see if Iris was there._

 _Once he arrives at his apartment, he hears talking in the bedroom and he sees Iris talking to another guy. "I love you Iris." the guy said, "I love you too Ryan" Iris says as they kiss. Barry then walks in and says "WHAT THE HELL IRIS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!" then runs out (not with his speed) and speeds away as soon as he was out of their sight._

 _*Flashback End*_

* * *

 **Kara's POV**

By the end I was hugging him tightly(as tightly as I could without breaking his bones) and crying with him. "Can I stay here for a while?" Barry says as we pull apart. I smile at him and say "You can stay here for as long as you want."

* * *

Okay so thanks for reading my first fanfic, I know it's really short bu it will get longer over time so thanks anyways. remember to R&R and tell me if you want a chapter 2. Byee


	2. Staying on Earth-38

**Chapter Dos.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the flash or supergirl franchise.**

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

When Kara told me I could stay at her house(and on her earth), I was so ecstatic! "Now, we should probably get you some clothes if you're gonna stay here." Kara said. "W-wait?! Can't we like do that tomorrow?"I asked her.

"Nope, were doing this now!" she said grabbing me by the ear and pulling me out the door .

After we were finished shopping, we went to Noonan's to get some dinner and we headed back to Kara's apartment after eating.

"Okay, now you can sleep in my bedroom while I can sleep on the couch" Kara said. I replied back "No,no,no,no,no. You go sleep on your bed, I'll sleep on your couch". "Are you sure?" Kara asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." I replied.

"Well okay then. Goodnight Flash" , I replied "Goodnight Supergirl".

She gave me on last smile before going in the bedroom.

Once she was in, I thought to myself _'Woah! Kara's smile can really light up a room and make my day' ._ As 8:37pm hit the clock _,_ I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

* _The Next Morning*_

 **Kara's POV**

As I woke up I noticed a smell coming from the kitchen. When I changed into my work clothes and wore my glasses, I went into the kitchen to see Barry cooking pancakes and BACON!

"Oh Barry, you shouldn't have!" I said.

"After all that you've done for me, I think it's just right for me to cook us breakfast" Barry replied smiling at me.

After eating the breakfast that Barry made for us, I had to got to work.

"Oh gosh, it's 7:50. I gotta go now if I want to get Ms. Grant's coffee and be on time. Got anything to today Bar?"

"None whatsoever, although I could go for a run around the city, look for places I could go." Barry said."Maybe i could lend you my Netflix account?" I offered. "No,no. It's fine Kara." Barry replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well just in case you want to watch, I'm giving you my password" I said writing down 'supergirliscool' on a piece of paper and handing it to Barry. "Thanks, I guess.." "No problem Barry" I replied.

 **Barry's POV**

As Kara left, I turned on her TV and logged into her Netflix account. All the shows on our earth were here too. After a few minutes surfing netflix, I chose to watch Family Guy.

After about 10 episodes, Kara called _"Hey Barry, wanna have lunch with me at Noonan's, I'm on my break and I'm pretty hungry."_ , _"Yeah sure, I'm getting pretty hungry myself,"_ I replied. _"So it's a date then? I-i mean like we're agreeing to this? I mean you're agreeing to this?"_

 _"Yes Kara, I understand what you're saying"_ I reply back chuckling. _" Well okay then. Later Bar," " Later Kara."._

After Kara ended the call, I grabbed my red jacket and the keys then I ran out of the apartment making sure I locked it before I left.

* * *

I stopped at an alley near Noonan's and walked in a second later. I looked around the place for Kara and saw her sitting at a table near the counter.

As I approached her,she was reading the menu and I greeted her "Hey Kara, sorry I'm late."

" Actually, you're right on time" she said checking her watch.

"What would you like today?" asked the waitress,

"I will have 2 BLT hamburgers and a coke" I told the waitress and she asked Kara what she would like.

"I think I'll have the same." "Okay then I'll come back with your orders" the waitress said as she left with a smile.

While our food was being prepared, we decided to talk a bit. "So Kara, what's one of the best moments in your life?"

"I don't know, I guess meeting you is one of them." she says sheepishly.

Suprised by her answer I ask her, "Why?"

"Because Barry, all my life I feel like nobody really understood cousin was always busy so I never got to talk to him and James doesn't understand the pressure you get when being a superhero. But when you came around, you knew how I felt. The pressure, the rush, everything. So yeah, I guess that's why". I knew exactly what she was talking about, all of it. I told her " Well, I'm here for you Kara.", she smiled and said "Thanks Bar".

After finishing our food, Kara was about to leave when she got a text from Alex.

 **Kara's POV**

 _"Hey Kara, unknown activity near the desert. U can bring Barry if u want."_

I replied to my sister _"I'll be there ASAP"_. "Hey Barry, gotta check something out. You comin'?"

"Yeah, sure. Lemme just get my suit". A second later, he was holding a bag with his suit in it. We went to an alley near Noonan's and we changed into our suits. Once we were ready, I took off while Barry ran and once we reached the desert we saw something that really pissed us off.

* * *

 **Thanks you guys for reading this chapter. I can't thank you guys enough. I'm sure you'll like what i have in store for the next chapter. anyways thank you again and good bye.**


	3. Open Wounds

**Chapter tree** **with me and Barry doing a disclaim-er(tried to rhyme)**

 ** _Cosmic:Hey there Allen. DO THE DISCLAIMER!_**

 ** _Barry:No. I won't_**

 ** _Cosmic: I'll be copyrighted if you dont! plus ill tell u who savitar is._**

 ** _Barry:Cosmic does not own the flash or supergirl! now tell me_**

 ** _Cosmic*speeds away* catch me furst._**

 ** _Barry:T_T_**

 **New chapters,new plot twist and all that shit. now on with te story**

 **Barry's POV**

 _'What the hell is SHE doing here?!'_ I think as I look forward and see **Her** standing there with Cisco. " Cisco, what are you doing here?"

"Iris came to the lab the other day and said you ran off on her. She tried calling your cell but your phone wasn't ringing so I tried vibing you and found you here! . Hi Kara!" he said.

"Hey Ciscoo." Kara replied prolonging the O in his name.

"You know her?" I ignored her and rolled my eyes at her question. "You don't know what she did?" I ask Cisco.

"No...What happened between you and Iris." Cisco said knitting his brows together.

Iris suddenly buts in. " Uhh I think we should-."

"No. Tell him what you did and once you go back, tell Joe and every one else about what you did to me!" I replied angrily,on the verge of tears.

Iris was nervous but she told Cisco nonetheless what she did to me.

"Iris...how could you!? After all he's done for you. He was going to save you, he _saved_ you." Cisco said disgusted

"Hey, I did it because I was told that I was going to be murdered. I wanted to try and do my bucket list."

I suddenly angrily said " Oh, so you were planning to cheat on me then?! That was all part of your _FUCKING BUCKET LIST?!"_

Iris looked guilty for a moment before replying irritated " You're blaming me for cheating on you when you've been obviously slumming it with-with someone like her" she finished, pointing at Kara.

I reply angrily at her. " _Shut up! Kara is a really great person and she helps others unlike you! She understands me and she will be better than you in every way!"_

Iris looked irritated after I said that so I turned to Cisco to ask if he wanted to hang before leaving.

"Yeah give me a sec." He opened up a portal and shoved Iris through with one hand before he high fived me with the other.

We left the desert and went back to Kara's apartment and I asked them if they wanted some pizzas."Yeah sure, I'm pretty hungry anyways." responded Kara and a few seconds later I came back with 5 boxes of pizzas with 12 slices in each box. "Holy shit Barry, that was pretty fast!" "Bet you could've caught up if you went with me." I told her. Cisco made a gagging face and I just laughed at that.

While we were finished with a box of pizzas each, Kara asked what movie we wanted to watch.

Cisco and I looked at each other and simultaniously(?) said " Star Wars:

After about 6 hours of laughing, shock and overall fun, Kara and I turned in for the night but at around 3 am, someone tried to break into her apartment. KEYWORD:tried, Kara was half asleep and heard the robber and I was still awake watching Youtube videos on my phone so we caught him before he even came into the house.

 _*the next morning*_

 **3rd POV**

As both of our favorite superheros wake up from their slumber, there was a knock on the door and too tired to get up she called out to Barry "Barry get the door!" and he did just that. As he opened the door, he saw Alex standing in the hallway. "Oh hey Alex. I'm gonna let Kara know you're here." and he sprinted towards the bedroom and told Kara who was at the door. As soon as Kara heard who it was, she super speed walked to the door way and gave Alex a (not-so) bone-crushing hug. "Uh Kara. Your cracking my ribs." "hm? Oh sorry. hehe forgot to make my hug softer." " Nah it's ok Kara. Wanna' grab breakfast with me? You can bring Barry if you want" "Sure yeah. Let me just change and grab Barry".

After she changed and grabbed Barry, they left her apartment and went to Noonan's. About halfway through eating breakfast, Kara realized she left all her notes on an article she was supposed to write about in her apartment.

 **Kara's POV**

"Hey guys, I have to get some stuff at the apartment. I'll be back as soon as I can." I told them as I stood up and got my keys from Barry. "Why don't I get them for you?" He offered me but I told him I'll be fine by myself. As I reached my apartment, I opened the door and went to my bedroom where I usually leave my things. While grabbing my things, I heard a commotion in my living room and I was about to see what it was until suddenly everything went black.

 **Barry's POV**

 _'I wonder why Kara's taking so long?'_ I asked myself as Alex and I waited for Kara at the back alley of Noonan's. We already asked for the check as it had already been 20 minutes since Kara left and she said she'd be back as soon as she could which was pretty fast but by now Alex was pacing the back alley .

I was pretty worried, for Kara and for Alex because I knew that Alex would go crazy over these things.

" Why don't we see what happened to Kara?" I suggest and of course being the caring sister she was immediately agreed to that suggestion.

I made sure she was securely on my back and we ran to Kara's apartment which thankfully was only 4 blocks away.

As we entered her apartment, we saw a whole lot of stuff clattered on the floor which was strange since Kara was a pretty neat person.

We called out to her but she didn't answer so we went to her bedroom to see if she was there and sure enough there she was... but with one small problem but it's not really a small one but a big one.

 **Cosmic here, I am apologizing in advance because I wont be updating much because of school and I hope you can bear with me and things** **. Most SG fans would know what happened to Kara or at least i suspect they woul** **d.**


	4. The Girl in a Short Coma

**Okay so since im pretty much new at this, Im realizing that cliffhangers are really fun so now enough of my shit and on wit te know that in this story all traces and DNA of the Black Mercy was destroyed by the DEO but Cadmus managed to replicate it. Also im sorry for the reaaally short chapter, im not used to writing like this**

* * *

Barry's POV

I ran towards Kara's unconscious form and cradled her head in my lap as I examined the octopus/flower like creature. Alex gasped and realized what it was " What is this thing Alex?" "But we destroyed it... how in the world?" she whispered to herself. " Alex, please tell me what it is." I pleaded her and she responded " It's a creature from Krypton that latches onto you and makes you live out your perfect dream world. The only way to get her out is to get in her head and convince her to come with us but if you try to remove it by force it'll latch on to the host harder and can cause her to go into cardiac arrest.", my eyes widened at this and I looked at Kara, moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You care for her don't you?" Alex asked "So much." . "Come on let's take her to the DEO" she says as she helps me up with Kara in my hands. "You should probably take her first and then come back for me." she suggested as I made sure Kara won't fall out off my arms. "Okay now you all set?" " Yeah I'm ready I responded and then I ran all the way to the DEO in 3 seconds.

"Winn!" I called him over and he stared at Kara in shock. "Winn, call Hank. NOW!" "Yes, of course" Winn responded as he pressed a button on his desk and in a few seconds later Director Henshaw came running in about to ask something when he saw Kara in my arms. "Mr. Allen take her to Med Room 3. It's 5 doors down that corridor." he says pointing to his right and then I ran to Med Room 3 and set her down on the table.

I then remembered that I had to go back and get Alex and as Director Henshaw or J'onn came in he told me " Go. Our doctors are on their way." and with that I nodded my head and ran out of the room towards Kara's apartment.

Once I arrived, I stopped in front of an impatient Alex tapping her foot asking " What took you so long?" " Had some stuff to do so yeah. Come on let's go" I said grabbing her by the arm and carrying her all the way to the DEO.

As we entered MR3(med room 3) we saw J'onn talking with the doctors. When the doctors left J'onn told us that Kara was in a stable condition which made us sigh in relief.

He told us we were to perform the procedure to remove the black mercy from Kara in a few days. " So which one of you will go in her mind?" "Barry should do it since Kara would listen to him" Alex told him. "Do you want to do this Mr. Allen?" I responded " Anything for Kara".

For the next 3 days, I never left her side. Alex brought me a Big Belly burger everyday in those 3 days. As the day arrived when I would enter her mind, I was pretty nervous. They set Kara on a table and asked me to lie down on the table beside hers. They placed wires on her temples and they did the same to me.

Jon' asked me " You ready?" "Yeah. Now let's get this started". When one of the doctors flipped a switch, I started to black out and then I fell into a deep sleep.

=TimeSkip=

*In Kara's Mind*

Still Barry's POV

When I opened my eyes the view was breathtaking. Buildings and structures everywhere with the sun nearly setting as flying creatures or ships made their ways to wherever they were going? your business here!" I responded " I need to see Kara Zor-El".

As the guards handcuffed me, I realized one thing, I didn't have my speed so I had no way to defend myself. As they brought me to a palace, I marveled at it's design. Marble columns supported a dome like roof. A bridge leading to the gigantic doors.

As we entered I saw Kara conversing with people I guessed were her parents and there was a boy about the age of 12 who I guessed was Superman or Kal-El as Kara told me." Kara!" "Barry? What are you doing here?" I replied "I'm here to bring you home" she replied " But I'm already home Barry" "But your not. Please listen to me". Kara looked away and her parents told the guards to take me away and in a desperate attempt to get her home I said...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger guys. Find out what happens in the next chapter what he says. Ill see what I can do about the short chapter. Anyways please read and review and stuff, BYEE!**


	5. Awakening

**Oh yeah right, the fifth chapter is here.**

 ** _In the previous chapter...(_** _didnt have these in other chapters because Last chaps cliffhanger ended in barry trying to say something._

 ** _"I'm here to bring you home" she replied " But I'm already home Barry" "But your not. Please listen to me". Kara looked away and her parents told the guards to take me away and in a desperate attempt to get her home I said..._**

" I-i miss you Kara! Please come home. If not for me, then for Alex. Please! We need you back at National,I need you!" I said admitting what Alex knew I had for Kara. The guards were about to drag me away but Kara raised her hand. I stopped struggling and looked at Kara.

"Do you really mean that Barry?" she asked me as she looked at me "Yes. Everything I said, all of it, true. I swear it". She smiled at me and told the guards to release me and once they did that she came near me and said "Let's go Barry but first".

She looked at her parents and ran over to hug them and she did the same to Kal, Krypton started to dissolve and then we blacked out.

 **Kara's PoV(After her being Black Mercied)**

'Uhhh, why does my head hurt' I think as i grab my head and take a look around and I saw that I was back at my bedroom on Krypton. "What am I doing here?" I asked myself and all of a sudden my mother comes into the room and asks " Good morning Kara. Had a good sleep?" and I reply "Not really...My head hurts and what am I doing on Krypton?". She says " What are you talking about honey? You've always been here." she shakes her head, mumbles something and turn around to leave and she turns back around and says " Oh yeah, don't forget. We're going over to Kal's house in a few days to babysit him." and with that she left the room.

I stand up and decided I was gonna change my clothes before leaving so I went over to my wardrobe and opened it and saw a couple of dresses identical to the one I wore to earth but for an adult. After a few minutes of searching, I picked a white dress with a blue stripe like pattern.

My mom was cooking food when I came into the kitchen "Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you set the table and wake your father." "Umm okay then". As I was setting up the table, I was thinking of who or what could've put me here. Then I realized the black mercy put me here once! 'But we destroyed everything about the black mer-' "AAAAGGGHHH!" I screamed clutching my head and dropping a few plates. Mom came over and asked " Sweetie are you okay?!" "MY HEAD!" I responded as memories start to flash in my head then disappear. "Here drink this, It'll help."

I drank what mom gave me and it helped a lot, "I'm okay now." I told her as I slowly remove my hands from my head. Dad came into the room being woken up by my scream and asked "What happened" "A split second migraine happened and I gave her the reliever." I just nod my head and I forgot what I was thinking about. **(AN: Im treating this like flashpoint)**

After eating breakfast, I went to my room and grabbed a book about the planets that orbit around our red sun. I was bored by the time lunch came around. Lunch was pretty boring too but after eating I went out and saw that there was a H'raka **(AN: The creature that Jor-El rode in man of steel) ,** I went back in and asked my mom who's H'raka it was.

" You found it remember? It was injured so you patched it up and it let you fly her." "Oh...well then I'm going over to Kal's" she nodded and said to be back before dinner. I went back outside, got on its saddle and flew out into the afternoon sky, loving the feeling of flying then suddenly memories of me being supergirl flashed in my mind and then vanished. My head then hurt to the point I lied down on the H'raka and once again left me wondering what the hell was happening to me.

 ** _Time Ski_** p

"Hey Kal" "Kara! I thought you were coming in a few days?" "Can't visit my baby cousin?" I replied smiling at the twelve year old boy. We spent the whole afternoon running around and joking with each other. When the sun was going down, I said goodbye to Kal and left on my H'raka. I arrived just in time for dinner and went to bed after eating.

 ** _Time Skip_**

We arrived at Uncle Jor's house just before they left. We spent a few hours playing before my parents called me over to talk to me about Kal's upcoming birthday party when suddenly the doors opened and someone called my name. "Kara!", I turned around and blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining and that he was really here.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" I asked him since he was from earth and he replied "I'm here to bring you home". I became confused and said " But I'm already home Barry" he shook his head and replied "But your not. Please listen to me. This is the work of the Black Mercy". I looked away and mom and dad told the guards to take him away when he suddenly said.

"I-i miss you Kara! Please come home. If not for me, then for Alex. Please! We need you back at National,I need you!". The guards were about to drag him away but I raised my hand. Barry stopped struggling and looked at me.

"Do you really mean that Barry?" I asked as my heart started to beat at a faster pace and he replied "Yes. Everything I said, all of it, true. I swear it". I smiled at hin and told the guards to release him and once they did that, I walked over to him, hugged him and said "Let's go Barry, but first".

I released him from my hug and looked at my parents and ran over to hug them and I did the same to my cousin, Krypton started to dissolve and then we blacked out.

 **Barry's PoV( Real World)**

As I woke up, I turned over to see the Black Mercy fall and wither up and dissolve. Kara then suddenly sat up gasping, the doctors checking to see if she was alright. Alex looked at me gratefully and hugged her sisters after the doctors left Kara alone. " Thank you Mr. Allen for helping us save " "It was nothing really" Jonn' then left the room.

Kara fell asleep and was moved back to her old room to be tested and made sure she was okay. Alex stayed for a few hours before leaving to attend to matters. I stayed with Kara for the next few hours before falling asleep with my head on her bed.

 **T** ** _he Next Morning_**

I felt someone shaking me and I woke up looking around to see Kara awake smiling " I've been shaking you for five minutes before you woke up." she said chuckling. "I'm really glad you're okay Kara" I said giving her a shy smile "So you missed me huh?" " Yeah" I replied back with a shy smile. "I didn't say this on Krypton but I missed you too." "Really? With that in mind then would you hang out sometime?" " Barry, we always hang out. We live together remember"

I just rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and laughed.

 **End..Sorry for not updating in a few weeks. School stuff. This is also the longest chapter I've ever written.**

 **Updating is really hard an all. I'll be back in the nxt chap**. later guys **be back in a flash** ️


End file.
